


you know dumbledore dies, right?

by seratonins



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter References, Just gals being pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonins/pseuds/seratonins
Summary: In a world where the first words your soulmate ever says to you are tattooed on your wrist, Momo's had the Harry Potter movies spoiled ever since she was thirteen years old.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 173





	you know dumbledore dies, right?

**Author's Note:**

> this was commissioned by anonymous!  
> the theme was jeongmo + soulmates  
> HAPPY JEONGMO DAY :D

_2008._

Momo gets the short end of the stick in the soulmate department.

"Momo," Sana gasps in the middle of biology class on November 9th, her birthday, and thirty eyes fall on their desk. "Your wrist!"

Thirteen-year-old Hirai Momo watches in panic as words slowly appear on her wrist, three years earlier than usual. She knows soulmarks are usually supposed to appear on your sixteenth birthday, which just makes her panic even more. The black ink is imposing, and it's almost terrifying and not at all exciting for a preteen, nevermind that it burns as they slowly appear in her skin. Mina leans over from her desk (like most kids do) to stare at her, while Momo squeals in fear, turning her head away from her extended arm. She almost doesn't want to read it.

"What?!" Mina exclaims. "Dumbledore _dies_?"

Momo frowns. "What are you —?"

She glances at her wrist. It reads, _You know Dumbledore dies at the end, right?_ and even though she's twelve - thirteen now - and barely understands what sarcasm even is, she can almost listen to the smirk that comes along with it. Maybe a dark-haired handsome guy, like the one from High-School Musical... Mina wails in despair from her desk, the actual huge nerd that she is.

"He dies?!"

"Why did it appear so early?" Sana wonders aloud, hand on her chin, and ignoring Mina.

The teacher barges in when every kid in the classroom starts theorizing. "It's true that soulmarks usually appear at sixteen, but yours probably appeared because you'll meet them sooner than most people."

Momo pales. "Like now?"

"No," she says, gently. "But probably before you turn sixteen. Now, let's focus on class, please—"

"I can't believe your soulmate spoiled Harry Potter for everyone!" Mina cries out. "Not Dumbledore! Everyone but him!"

Momo leans over to Sana and whispers, "Who the heck is Dumbledore?"

She watches the Harry Potter movies with Mina in their dorm on the weekend before Christmas holidays and actually enjoys them. She's a Hufflepuff and only wears yellow for like, half an entire year, and Sana wears glasses and calls herself Sana Potter for a few months.

(She hates her soulmate. Sometimes she scribbles over the words just to spite them, whoever they are.)

_2009._

Momo joins Mina for the Half-blood Prince premiere dressed as Hagrid, while Mina dyes her hair red and causes an uproar with the nuns and dresses as Ginny Weasley; Sana has the (embarrassing) pictures to prove it. Momo watches Dumbledore die and curses at the soulmate because she'd have for sure teared up if she hadn't known, and Mina clings to her arm and cries. 

She mostly keeps her soulmark hidden by long sleeves and makeup to avoid stares and questions. Last time someone who wasn't Mina or Sana saw it she had gotten a lot of glares and some remarks. Big spoiler, the movie just came out this year.

She's almost fourteen now, and her school is now accepting exchange students from all over the world. She's almost sorry for them, because boarding school schools and the uniform is ugly. The dorms are filled with girls speaking all sorts of languages — from English to French — the room she shares with Mina is unchanged, but five Korean girls move to the two dorms right next to hers, and Sana gets a roommate from Taiwan after her previous roommate changes school.

She becomes friends with all of them almost immediately. Chaeyoung and Dahyun are in the dorm to her right and honestly, they don't look anything alike (and their personalities are so different sometimes one wonders how exactly they are such huge friends), but they could convince people they were twins just based on how much they knew about each other. She discovers they are soulmates a week after knowing them. On Chaeyoung's wrist, it reads, _I'm Dubu_ and on Dahyun's, _That sounds like Tofu._

On the dorm to her left, there's Nayeon, who is the coolest person ever, and her roommates Jihyo and Jeongyeon. Nayeon is really nice and funny, though they don't spend a lot of time together because she mostly spends it with Jihyo and Jeongyeon. She doesn't mind either of them, but Jeongyeon is a bit shy and awkward so she mostly just keeps to herself and her two friends. Sana had tried to approach her, and even she had found the whole thing terribly awkward.

Jeongyeon is an enigma to Momo. She plays pranks on her friends in the main hall, people laugh at all her Korean jokes — but she's too shy to talk to strangers. Whenever Momo approaches their table during lunch to speak to Nayeon, Jeongyeon becomes small or finds an excuse to mutter in Korean so she can leave before she has time to speak to her. She's in P.E. with Nayeon, tying her shoelaces, as she sees Jeongyeon and Jihyo giggling together, and decides she's tired of wondering.

"Hey," she calls Nayeon, who squints at her because of the sun. "Why doesn't Jeongyeon like us?"

Nayeon frowns. "Huh?"

"She doesn't like us, does she?" Momo asks, kicking at the dirt beneath her feet. "She doesn't want to hang out with us ever and she runs away before I can ever say hi to her."

"No, she's just shy," Nayeon shakes her head, stretching her legs. "She's just not confident in her Japanese, that's why she just spends time with the Korean girls of the school. But she does like you guys! Really, she's just shy."

It's a shame. Momo wishes she could understand Korean at least, maybe become friends with her. She has pretty eyes, and her laugh is dorky, but not in a bad way. Sometimes Momo finds herself staring at her and blushes.

She doesn't think about her soulmate.

_2010._

Chaeyoung smuggles a pirated version of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1 because the nuns won't let them leave the school to go to the movies this year after they caught students sneaking alcohol in, so they proceed to also illegally purchase all the other movies, which in turn turns into a Harry Potter marathon at Chaeyoung and Dahyun's dorm in Dahyun's laptop. Sana makes popcorn. 

"Everyone's invited!" Dahyun exclaims.

"You mean our seven friends?" Chaeyoung raises her eyebrows at her. Dahyun gives her a thumbs up.

"Exactly!"

So Momo, obviously, gets an invitation. Sana and Mina receive one too, of course, and Sana hugs them both because she's dramatic and she's always looking for an excuse to hug anyone. Surprisingly, Tzuyu gets one too — Momo likes her, she's quiet but she takes no shit, and Chaeyoung appreciates that too. Nayeon, Jihyo and Jeongyeon get one too because they been friends ever since they arrived and Chaeyoung always talks about how cool Jeongyeon is. Momo doesn't think she'll show up (she still somehow believes she kind of hates her) but she does, and she brings blankets. She's learned more Japanese since last year and now she's friends with most of the group. Her and Momo have never spoken to each other, but she and Sana have kind of become close somehow, so she's cool. Probably.

(She doesn't think about the way her heart twists with jealousy when she sees them together. She only thinks about the cute way Jeongyeon's mouth curls up, and how endearing her seal-like laugh is. Fifteen's a weird age.)

It's kind of awkward when she shows up. Or at least it is to Momo, for some reason. It's just strange that they've never actually spoken despite that Momo thinks about her so... much. She blushes when she and Jeongyeon spend a second too long staring at each other, and Mina gives her a puzzled look. _Later,_ Momo tells her with a look. Although she's not sure what she'd even say.

Jihyo brings guacamole. "It's good," she simply shrugs and dips Sana's chips in it.

They sit on the floor — Chaeyoung's set up the laptop on her desk chair, and their necks hurt just a tiny bit from looking up at the screen — Momo gets there early so she gets to share the bed with Dahyun and Chaeyoung, although on second thought she doesn't want to be in the middle of their weird make-out session, and decides she's had enough when they get to Chamber of Secrets.

She gets up from the bed (Sana runs at the opportunity of taking a spot on the bed) and sits where Sana used to be, right in the middle of Mina and Jeongyeon. She tries not to picture Sana whispering and giggling with Jeongyeon for her own sake, but her mind likes torturing her sometimes. Instead, she focuses on the way Jeongyeon and Jihyo bicker back and forth and smiles when Jeongyeon chuckles.

It happens during goddamn Goblet of Fire.

Dumbledore's on screen, and for some reason, Momo tells the entire group, "When Mina showed me the movie, I used to hate him the most out of every character." (She doesn't tell them that it's because of her soulmate and just because she liked to spite them, that she was just bitter about the whole thing). "He used to make me so mad when he showed up on screen, remember?"

Mina nods. "You were."

"Heh," Jeongyeon smirks at the screen, reaching for popcorn, not even looking at Momo. "You know Dumbledore dies, right?"

Momo freezes in her spot and sees Mina do the same thing from beside her. She barely has any time to register anything else. She looks at her like she just said the most offensive thing ever and the girl barely spares her a glance. What the — what the actual _fuck?_ Momo says the first thing that comes to mind, right after, _you asshole, you ruined Mina's favorite movies!_

"You spoiled the movies for me!" She exclaims, pointing an accusatory finger at her. Jeongyeon looks at her like she slapped her and cursed her mother.

Momo's wrist burns for half a second and she almost screams because of it, but it's gone so fast she would've thought she imagined it if it weren't for the fact that Jeongyeon flinches from the pain, too. Sees her own words on Jeongyeon's - her _soulmate_ 's - wrist and feels panic rising on her chest.

"What the —?!"

Chaeyoung looks at both of them like they grew two heads. "Ehh... we're trying to watch a movie, here."

Jeongyeon is so stunned it's actually charming, the way her mouth forms a perfect O shape. "It's you?"

Momo feels a pang of pain in her chest somehow. "That's your reaction?" 

Sana gasps from the bed. "Oh my God! You— you're each other's soulmates!"

"Holy balls," Nayeon mutters, looking at both their wrists. No one seems to have much to say besides that, and multiple other curses. "It's true." 

"Pause the freaking thing, Dubs," Chaeyoung says, eyes wide as plates, as Dahyun stops the movie and turns to see her two friends, shock on her features.

Silence falls in the dorm. Jeongyeon and Momo can barely look at each other in the eye without wanting to throw up. Momo feels an intense urge to cry, and all she wants to do is get up and run away. She had thought her soulmate would hug her, reach out to her and touch her maybe, even imagined how romantic the whole thing would be. When she was brave enough, she pictured her soulmate kissing her, softly and sweetly. But Jeongyeon only looks uncomfortable, like she wants to be anywhere else but here. 

No one says anything for a long time. Jihyo elbows Jeongyeon then, glaring at her. 

"Dude," she says. "That's your _soulmate._ "

Jeongyeon looks even more uncomfortable. "I— I don't..."

Momo decides then she doesn't want to hear whatever it is, doesn't want to hear Jeongyeon say how disappointed she is, how she thinks that maybe the universe has made some sort of mistake, so she gets up and says, "I need some air."

She runs away. Mina and Sana find her in the kitchen half an hour later, eating leftovers with the lunch lady and her dog. They don't ask a lot of questions, just place a hand on her lower back and let her cry her feelings out.

She successfully ignores Jeongyeon for almost two weeks, and it seems like it's mutual. Whenever Jeongyeon sees Momo walk into a room, it's not long before she bolts out of there, too. Momo doesn't talk about it when people ask, and she's very glad Jeongyeon is avoiding her too, no matter how much it hurts.

They say that once you meet your soulmate, it hurts to be away from them. She'd seen it happen with her parents when her dad would go away on a business trip and her mother would sometimes complain about a dull ache— she understands now. It's physical. It hurts to be away from Jeongyeon, even if she doesn't know her at all, really. 

Still, she stands her ground. If Jeongyeon doesn't want her as her soulmate, then she won't be. Even if the thought of Jeongyeon hurting because of her drives her a little nuts, even if being away from her pains her.

Then everyone decides they have enough of their bullshit.

"Momo," Tzuyu tells her one day, voice quiet as it usually is. "I need help with something in my dorm. Could you come by after Chemistry?"

She says yes because she finds it's incredibly hard to say no to Tzuyu. When she gets there she finds Jeongyeon instead of Tzuyu or Sana, looking like a deer in headlights.

"What are you doing here—?" she starts, then she hears the door lock from the outside. She frowns. "What?"

"Sorry!" she hears Tzuyu's voice from the other side of the voice. "Sana and Nayeon thought this would be a good idea!"

"You guys need to work things out!" Says Dahyun.

"Just tell her how you feel!" Jihyo exclaims. "You've got this!"

"I'm gonna kill all of you!" Jeongyeon yells at the door, frustrated. She hears the footsteps walking away from the door, and feels her stomach drop, as well as a sense of relief wash over her. It's like her body's can finally relax after craving so much for Jeongyeon's company, while her mind just can't stop panicking.

Jeongyeon swallows. "Sorry."

Momo nods. She thinks, _I'm sorry you don't want me as your soulmate._ "We should talk," she says instead.

Jeongyeon nods, then doesn't say anything. She seems more than a little mortified.

Momo's kind of had enough of walking on eggshells, of waiting, of craving so much it makes her body hurt. She swallows, and as much as it hurts, she says, "I've heard of people taking off their soulmarks. A friend's parent aren't soulmates, we don't... we don't need to be soulmates if you don't want us to. You don't have to be _my_ soulmate if you don't want to."

Jeongyeon takes a step back. "What are you... what are you talking about?"

"You're going to make me say it again?" Momo feels herself tear up.

"Momo, no," Jeongyeon shakes her head, she reaches for her arm, but then lets it fall to her side. "I want to be your soulmate."

"Oh," Momo blushes, even as a tear falls down her cheek. "Why did you act like that when you found out we were soulmates?"

Jeongyeon bites her lip. "I was nervous. I kind of... had a crush on you, even if we never spoke, and I thought there was no way you liked me back. I thought you were disappointed."

Oh. _Ooooh._

"You... you had a crush on me?" Suddenly Momo notices she's a step closer, and can't stop the hand that touches Jeongyeon's arm, nor the electricity she feels when she does so. She feels giddy, lighter, and the blush spreads across her face like red splatters of paint. 

Jeongyeon blushes up to her ears. It's incredibly cute. "Yes. Don't laugh at me."

"I won't!" Although a giggle threatens to escape out of her, and she can't stop it once Jeongyeon gives her a wry look. Jeongyeon laughs too anyway, so she figures it's okay.

They take the time to get to know each other. Sana coos whenever they hold hands, even more so when Momo plants kisses to Jeongyeon’s cheek.

She thinks about her soulmate, _Jeongyeon_ , the exchange student from Korea, with the dorky laugh and cute smile and awkward glances, and giggles, happy.

_2011._

"Hey, Momo," Jeongyeon tells her. Summer is over, yet the sun is shining still. Momo has her head on Jeongyeon's lap, her hair sprawled on Jeongyeon's uniform skirt, trying to skim over her History homework on the garden before third period starts. "The last Harry Potter is premiering soon. On your Sixteenth birthday, actually."

She notices Jeongyeon's hands are curled on the grass. She's nervous. "What are you saying?"

"Maybe..." she smiles slightly. "We could watch it together."

"You spoil the whole thing for me and now you ask me on a date?" Momo asks, lips parted in a smile. Jeongyeon swallows, her eyes shining with regret, and Momo rolls her eyes fondly because she's so literal sometimes and plants a kiss on her lips. Chaste, light. Jeongyeon's so shocked she doesn't even have time to kiss back, and when Momo pulls away she can't hide her own blush. "Of course I'll go with you, silly."

You know what? Dumbledore doesn't seem all that important, not when Jeongyeon's mouth hangs open in shock like that, not when she touches the spot Momo kissed and smiles the dorkiest smile she's ever seen.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> the true date of release for harry potter: the deathly hallows part 2 (2011) is actually july 15th, but i moved it for the sake of self-indulgence and lesbianism  
> 


End file.
